Screed's lair
Screed has been occupying what appears to be the basement beneath a factory, though it could also be a section of the city's maintenance tunnels. While Tracy calls the place a "sewer" and a "rat-infested hell-hole," Screed calls it his squat. Significance in the show We first see Screed's "lair" in "Black Buddha part 2"; it's where Vachon takes Tracy after she was attached by the Inca. Screed seems very possessive of his squat, calling Vachon and Tracy's presence an "imposition," though he does not force them to leave. When Screed finds Nick in his lair, he says sarcastically, "Oh, fine, let's have a party down here while we're about it, shall we?" before lamenting, "I finally get a place setup for a little peace and quiet...," which may mean this isn't the only place he's holed up since arriving in Toronto. Later in BB2, Nick and the Inca show up in Screed's squat looking for the blue metal boxes containing the bombs planted by Vudu. Vudu tells Tracy the boxes are in the heating tunnels and Screed leads Nick and the Inca through large tunnels containing insulated pipes. Description Screed's place has at least 2 entrances: one is off an alleyway, accessed through a hinged, metal door set into a raised concrete platform that looks somewhat like a storm cellar but is most likely an off-loading bay. Inside, there is a concrete chute which was likely used to move materials (perhaps coal) from the bed of a truck down into the basement of the building. Beside the chute is a narrow set of concrete stairs. Screed is seen to use the chute to enter his abode. There is also at least one metal staircase leading up to street level, which Natalie likely used when she made a house call to an ailing Screed in Fever. The space is lit with metal-caged lights, original to the structure. Screed has supplemented that lighting with candles and strings of white, incandescent, Christmas tree lights. There are a few pieces of worn furniture: at least one upholstered chair (which Tracy is tied to when she's held captive in "Black Buddha, part 2"); and one end table - perhaps purchased at a swap meet, but could as easily have been dug out of the trash. In "Black Buddha, part 2", Screed does not seem to use a mattress for sleep; instead, there are two tarpaulins hung, acting as walls to square off a corner, which he crawls into after the sun has risen over Toronto. Later, in "Fever", he's seen lying on a sheetless mattress that's in the center of an open area of the heating tunnels; it's likely the mattress was brought in specifically because Screed was ill. Episodes in which Screed's lair is seen Black Buddha, part 2 After the Inca attacks Tracy in the church (in part 1), Vachon takes Tracy to Screed's place where he ties her up while he contemplates what to do with her. Nick corners Vachon in the squat, asks him what Tracy knows and then threatens to kill Vachon if anything happens to her. Vachon spends a day in the lair contemplating whether to leave Toronto or accept the responsiblity that Nick says is his, to protect Tracy now that she knows of the existence of vampires. Nick and the Inca go to Screed's place, hoping Screed can help them, when they are looking for the bombs Vudu planted beneath the city. Blind Faith Nick goes to Screed's place when he suspects a carouche is responsible for some recent deaths. Fever Vachon and Tracy find Screed in his lair, already sick with "the fever." Natalie visits with Nick and Vachon to examine Screed and take some blood samples. Vachon stays with Screed as his illness worsens. Vachon mentioned that he cleaned up Screed's place; he says it doesn't look half bad and he might move in there himself, though we never see Vachon there again. Category:Sets